Mischievous
by Ne0nAbyss
Summary: Kakashi has never quite liked girls. He's pretended and acted but he never shared the feelings they seemed to share with him. He knows this is true when an unlikely lover appears in his special place that he calls paradise, the unlikely lover is also Konoha's threat. Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi walked through the village reading Jiraiya's latest book. Although the entire book was about women, he couldn't help but imagine most of the scenes with men instead. Kakashi had never wanted to admit it to anyone other than himself that he had feelings for men not women. His teacher, his friends: he had an attraction to. Kakashi looked up realizing that he was out of the village and near his favorite little pond. It was beautiful against the sun with the lush greenery surrounding it, plus the mini waterfalls that flowed in a crooked line down into the small pond that was bustling with various aquatic life, and plant life.

This place really was heaven to him and ever since he'd found it he didn't want to leave, afraid someone would destroy his paradise. Kakashi took off his shoes and sat by the water's edge, letting his feet dangle gently in the water; Kakashi could feel the small frogs jumping off his feet and the tadpoles swimming over them. It was a lovely feeling, like everything in this area was. He took out the book he was reading and sat back smiling as he began reading.

Not even 20 pages in and the atmosphere changed. That's when he heard a soft male voice speak his name.

"Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi looked around, feeling the slightly ominous chakra that filled his paradise. He recognized the chakra even before he saw him. Orochimaru was watching him from across the pond. He was laying back in a tree with the sun shining down onto his toned body. Kakashi felt his chest tighten in ways that he only ever experienced once before with a previous lover.

Orochimaru took the time in which Kakashi was stunned to jump across the pond and land behind him. Kakashi had no time to react as Orochimaru yanked him to his body and knocked him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_As Kakashi woke up he looked around in confusion. Not only was he not in some stinky dark dungeon, but he was in a very nice bedroom. The bedroom smelled of light cologne with a darker/light color scheme of black and yellow, the furniture itself was nice considering most of the furniture that fills the rooms of the leaf village's building. Kakashi wasn't sure what type of wood the furniture was but it had obviously been painted a deep red which somehow managed to match the color scheme. The rug was worn though, but its beautiful greyish black color was still prominent._

Kakashi moved his arms to sit up and get a better view of his surroundings. His hand touched the cool flesh of someone else, someone he wasn't very familiar with. He whipped his head around and looked at them, when his eyes met with the light golden snake eyes of none other than Orochimaru he almost fell off of the bed. Orochimaru reached out catching Kakashi's hand and pulling him back to him resting the palm of his hand against the bare flesh of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi looked at his body blushing slightly, his hair fell messily in his face and he saw his body was rid of all but his boxers.

"Where's all my clothes?!" Orochimaru snapped from the trance like state he was in and looked at Kakashi smiling deviously innocent.

"Those things such as clothes hide your body's beauty. I removed them to see your body, leaving your personal area covered." Kakashi blushed more looking away from Orochimaru. Never before had he felt so vulnerable and exposed.

Orochimaru's hand slid into Kakashi's hair; grabbing it roughly he pulled Kakashi into him forcefully kissing him. At first Kakashi struggled to pull away but his grip was like iron in his hair, he kept struggling before he realized that he loved the feeling of them kissing. Kakashi continued kissing Orochimaru while pulling him closer until Orochimaru was on top of Kakashi.

Orochimaru yelled in surprise when Kakashi pulled down his pants and spanked him roughly. Orochimaru crawled on top of Kakashi and kissed down his neck and up his bare jawline. Kakashi groaned and slightly arched as his rough snake tongue flicked across his neck. Orochimaru closed his eyes for a split second when Kakashi's hardness pressed against his own.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi's voice brought him down from his high and he looked at Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"Your body feels so nice with mine, let's bring them closer."

Orochimaru had no idea what Kakashi meant until he was pinned roughly down onto the bed.

Orochimaru's legs were spread and Kakashi's stiff length was pressing against him firmly while Kakashi moved his lips everywhere on Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru moaned in soft delight, before he grinded his hips against Kakashi who eagerly grinded back. Kakashi slid his hand up Orochimaru's boxers and to his hardened cock. Kakashi moved his hand quickly on Orochimaru's cock causing him to moan and jerk his hips, trying to get away from the torment Kakashi was putting him through.

With no warning, Kakashi slammed four his fingers into Orochimaru's ass as hard as he could manage. Orochimaru yelled out in pleasure and pain as Kakashi moved them prepping Orochimaru. Normally Orochimaru would be the one on the top but he felt different around Kakashi, more submissive.

Kakashi used a kunai and cut off Orochimaru's boxers before throwing them to the side and looked into Orochimaru's eyes.

"I'll make you mine." Kakashi thrusted his hard cock into Orochimaru's ass causing him to gasp and scream in please. He'd never felt something like this before and it felt so amazing. He was screaming Kakashi's name out, and right before he came Kakashi pulled out and flipped Orochimaru into doggy style where he thrusted right back into Orochimaru and kept fucking him. Orochimaru came onto the bed and Kakashi filled Orochimaru's ass with his seed. 

Kakashi woke up and looked around. He was chained in an ugly dungeon type area with cobblestone walls and concrete flooring with rushing metal bars lining the walls creating several small cells. He blinked and realized that all that sex was just a dream, something he wanted so bad that he imagined the whole thing in his mind. Kakashi groaned and tried moving out of the uncomfortable position he was sitting in only to be held back by the heavy rusted black chains that dangled his arms above his head and kept his torso flat against the wall. Kakashi looked up seeing Orochimaru staring at his body intently. He looked down to see he was completely naked, and his cock was erect. His face shot up red as Orochimaru smirked.


End file.
